Iggy Pop
UNNAMED REHEARSAL TRIO (EARLY 1967 - SUMMER 1967) / THE PSYCHEDELIC STOOGES #1 (SUMMER 1967 - JAN 1968) 1) James Newell 'Jimmy' Osterberg Jr. (aka Iggy 'The Iguana' Stooge) drums, vocals, organ, piano, hawaiian guitar, 'Jim-a-Phone', blender, vacuum cleaner 2) Ronald Franklin 'Ron' Asheton Jr. bass, guitar 3) Scott Randolph 'Scotty' 'Rock Action' Asheton vocals, harmonica, drums October 31, 1967: Ron Richardson's house living room, State Street, Ann Arbor, MI "Halloween Private Party" The Psychedelic Stooges' first private gig was held at the house of their first manager Ron Richardson, who lived next to a junkyard (!!). This was also the only performance of the band as a trio. THE PSYCHEDELIC STOOGES #2 (JAN 1968 - NOV ?, 1968) / THE STOOGES #1 (NOV ?, 1968 - APR 2?, 1970) 1) Iggy Stooge vocals 2) Ron Asheton guitar 3) Scott Asheton drums 4) David Michael 'Dave' 'Zander' 'Dude Arnett' Alexander bass January 20, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Scot Richard Case & Apple Pie Motherhood. The Psychedelic Stooges first public gig and also their first as a quartet. The band filled in The Amboy Dukes) March 3, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Blood, Sweat & Tears & Carousel) March 24, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI ("Tribal Stomp". Supporting MC5, The Up, Pink Peech Mob, Odds & Ends & Gold) March 30, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting The Fugs & Sly & The Family Stone) April 7, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Junior Wells, with The Up) April 11, 1968: Union Ballroom, University of Michigan campus, Ann Arbor, MI with MC5, Up "Trans-Love Freek Show" April 17, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting MC5 & The Jagged Edge) April 21, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Cream & The James Gang. Cream cancelled and postponed until June) April 25, 1968: DeRoy Auditorium, Detroit, MI with MC5, Up, Pigfukers "Trans-Love Energies Presents A Freek Dance" April 28, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Mothers of Invention) May 26, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting The Paul Butterfield Blues Band & MC5) June 1, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Love & The Crazy World of Arthur Brown) June 23, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Blue Cheer & MC5) July 13, 1968: Grande Ballroom, 8952 Grand River At Beverly, 1 Block South Of Joy Road, Detroit, MI with The Who, Frost, Pink Floyd (they were scheduled for the previous day but a couple of eyewitnessed says they played tonight too) July 28, 1968: Oakland University, Rochester, MI "Youth International Party Festival Of Life" August 11, 1968: Mother's, 145 South Main Street (Van Dyke Avenue), Romeo, MI with Jagged Edge After the concert Iggy was arrested for "obscene acts in public places" because it had inadvertently showed his private parts after the sudden opening of his pants's zipper (!!). August 23, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Albert King, with The Rationals & The Jagged Edge) August 2?, 1968: Delta Community College, University Center, MI September 1, 1968: Baldwin Pavilion, Oakland University, Rochester, MI with Procol Harum, The Rationals, SRC, The Thyme, MC5, The Jagged Edge, The Frost, Children, Pink Floyd (scheduled but not play), Howlin' Wolf (scheduled but not play), Chrysalis (scheduled but not play) "Oakland Pop Festival" September 6-7, 1968: First Unitarian Church, Detroit, MI with Up (6), Billy C. & The Killer Blues Band (6), MC5 (7), Popcorn Blizzard (7) "Dialogue '68" On the concert poster the band was billed at the same time as 'Psychedelic Stooges' (6) and, for the first time, as only 'The Stooges' (7). September 8, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting B. B. King, with Frost) September 22, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting The Amboy Dukes & Rodney Knight) September 22, 1968: Union Ballroom, University of Michifan, Ann Arbor, MI with MC5, Up "Benefit for MC5 and Children’s Community Achool" October 8, 1968: The Fifth Dimension, 216 West Huron Street, Ann Arbor, MI with MC5 "Celibration The Signing of The MC5 and The Stooges To Elektra Records" October 11, 1968: Grande Ballroom, 8952 Grand River At Beverly, 1 Block South Of Joy Road, Detroit, MI with John Mayall, Frost October 30-31, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting MC5 on their Electra Recording Session) November 3, 1968: Silverbell Hideout, Bald Mountain Road, Clarkston, MI with MC5, Dharma, The Bottle Company Supposedly the last gig as 'The Psychedelic Stooges', because just right after that, they officialy shortened their name only to 'The Stooges'. November 8, 1968: Henry Ford Community College, Dearborn, MI Supposedly the first gig as 'The Stooges'. November 21, 1968: Grande Ballroom, 8952 Grand River At Beverly, 1 Block South Of Joy Road, Detroit, MI with Blue Cheer November 21, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting Blue Cheer) November 27-28, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supporting MC5 & The Frost) November 30, 1968: Grande Cleveland, 5000 Euclid Avenue, Cleveland, OH with Blood, Sweat and Tears December 27, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (Supporting Fleetwood Mac, with Wicked Religion) December 31, 1968: Grande Ballroom, 8952 Grand River At Beverly, 1 Block South Of Joy Road, Detroit, MI with SRC, Wilson Mower Pursuit, Up, Stuart Avery Assemblage unknown date, 1968: Pop Patrick's, Saginaw, MI unknown date, 1968: Hullabaloo, 639 South Main Street, near Mosley Street, Ann Arbor, MI unknown date, 1968: Teen Center, Birmingham, MI unknown date, 1968: Hullabaloo, On West Jolly Road, Lansing, MI unknown date, 1968: Hullabaloo, Jackson, MI unknown date, 1968: Teen Center, Tecumseh, MI unknown date, 1968: The Loft, Leonard, MI 1969 January 5, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by Frozen Sun) January 26, 1969: Delta Community College, University Center, MI with MC-5, Rationals, UP "Delta College Pops Festival" February 4, 1969: Grande Ballroom, 8952 Grand River At Beverly, 1 Block South Of Joy Road, Detroit, MI with MC-5, Up "Legal Self Defense" Ferbuary 25, 1969: Union Ballroom, University of Michigan campus, Ann Arbor, MI with MC-5, Red White & Blues Band "Benefit for Ann Arbor Argus" April 1, 1969: McKenny Hall Ballroom, Ypsilianti, MI "Obsidian Art Festival" April 7, 1969: Steve Paul's Scene, 301 West 46th Street, New York City, NY with Lothar and The Hand People April 27, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by The Third Power, All the Lonely People) May 9, 1969: The Crow's Nest (East), 31059 Harper Avenue at 13 Mile Road, St. Clair Shores, MI with All The Lonely People May 10, 1969: The Crow's Nest (West), 8606 Haller Street, South of Joy Road & three blocks East of Middlebelt Road, Westland, MI with Licorice May ??, 1969: Gallup Park, Detroit, MI (unconfirmed) May 22, 1969: Grande Ballroom, 8952 Grand River At Beverly, 1 Block South Of Joy Road, Detroit, MI with It's A Beautiful Day May 23, 1969: Ohio Wesleyan University, Delaware, OH Iggy Stooge met his future first wife Wendy Weisberg tonight (they married soon after on July 12). May 24, 1969: The Crow's Nest (West), 8606 Haller Street, South of Joy Road & three blocks East of Middlebelt Road, Westland, MI with The Flow May 30-31, 1969: Michigan State Fairgrounds, Detroit, MI with Dutch Elm (30), All The Lonely People (30), Terry Reid (30-31), Caste (30), Red White & Blues Band (30), Frost (30), Train (30), Sky (30-31), Wilson Mower Pursuit (30), Teegarden & Van Winkle (30-31), Rationals (30-31), James Gang (30), Fabulous Counts (30), Dr. John The Night Tripper (30-31), New York Rock 'n' Roll Ensemble (30-31), MC5 (30-31), 3rd Power (30), Sun-Ra (30), Johnny Winter (30), Chuck Berry (backed by The Woolies) (31), Plain Brown Wrapper (31), Up (31), Frost (31), Lyman Woodard (31), Litter (31), Savage Grace (31), Gold Brothers (31), SRC (31), Brownsville Station (31) "First Annual Detroit Rock & Roll Revival" May 31, 1969: The Crow's Nest (West), Dearborn, MI June 6, 1969: Eastown Theatre, 8041 Harper Avenue, Detroit, MI with MC5, Illinois Speed Press June 7, 1969: Michigan State Fairgrounds, Detroit, MI “Festival After The Festival” July 4, 1969: Raceway, Mt. Clemens, MI with Savoy Brown, Pentangle, MC5, The Frost, The Third Power, Brownsville Station, Sky, The Bump, All the Lonely People, The Sunday Funnies "Second Annual (Detroit) Rock & Roll Revival” July 5, 1969: Pottawatamie Beach, Saugatuck, MI with The Crazy World of Arthur Brown, The Bob Seger System, The Frost, Big Mama Thornton, Savage Grace, The Red, White & Blues Band, The Frut of the Loom, Brownsville Station "2nd Annual Saugatuck Pop Festival" July 6, 1969: Eastown Theatre, 8041 Harper Avenue, Detroit, MI July 13, 1969: Eastown Theatre, 8041 Harper Avenue, Detroit, MI with MC-5, Up "Legal Self Defense Presents The People Of Michigan Salute John Sinclair for his Heroic Work in the Community" July 18-19, 1969: Fifth Forum, Ann Arbor, MI with Cartoon Festival The band was still billed with the old name of 'The Psychedelic Stooges' on the concert poster. July 23, 1969: Grande Ballroom, 8952 Grand River At Beverly, 1 Block South Of Joy Road, Detroit, MI with MC5, Tate Blue Band "Legal Self Defense Presents Benefit for the John Sinclair Defense Fund" July 2?, 1969: Delta Community College, University Center, MI with MC5, The Bob Seger System, The Rationals, SRC,The Amboy Dukes, The Third Power, Wilson Mower Pursuit, The Up "Delta Pops Festival" August 3, 1969 Sportsman's Park, Mount Clemens, MI (Mount Clemens Pop Festival. With Eric Burdon, County Joe & the Fish, John Mayall, MC5, Alice Cooper, Muddy Waters, T-bone Walker, Cat Mother & the All Night Newsboys, McCoys, Rush, Frut of the Loom, Red White & Blues Band, Savage, Grave, Ted Lucas, Pleasure Seekers, Mainline, Charlie latimer, Frijid Pink, Owen Love, Attack) August 13, 1969: Grande Ballroom, 8952 Grand River At Beverly, 1 Block South Of Joy Road, Detroit, MI with Sky, Catfish "Benefit for Senator Roger Craig" August 15, 1969: Kenwick-on-the-Lake, Brights Grove, Ontario, Canada with MC5, Amboy Dukes, The Pleasure Seekers, Mitch Ryder, Motherlode, Rationals, Fruit of the Loom, Frigid Pink, The Tea, Whisky Howl, Big Al's Band, Scarborough Fair, Sound Spectrum, Jackie Graham Society August 1?, 1969: Michigan State Fairgrounds, Detroit, MI (unconfirmed) August 17, 1969: Milan Speedway, Milan, MI with The Amboy Dukes, Savage Grace, The Up, MC5, Lyman Woodard Trio, The Gold Brothers,Wilson Mower Pursuit, Kraack, The Tate Blues Band "Michigan Music Supports The John Sinclair Defense Fund" August 22-23, 1969: Grande Ballroom, 8952 Grand River At Beverly, 1 Block South Of Joy Road, Detroit, MI with Jagged Edge (22), Frost (23), All The Lonely People (23) August 26, 1969: New York State Pavilion, World's Fairground, Queens, New York City, NY with MC5, David Peel and The Lower East Side (canceled) August 28, 1969: Mt. Holly, 13536 Dixie Highway at Blank Lake Road, Holly, MI with Grand Funk Railroad, The Frost, The Rationals, Savage Grace, Wilson Mower Pursuit, The Red White & Blues Band, All The Lonely People, The Double Yellow Line "The Gathering On The Slope" August 29, 1969: New York State Pavilion, World's Fairground, Queens, New York City, NY with MC5 (canceled) August 31, 1969: Benedectine Stadium, Detroit, MI with Lighthouse, Keef Hartley, Orange Crush, Sky, The Third Power, Savage Grace,Friend & Lover, The Red, White & Blues Band, Underground Wall, Wilson Mower Pursuit "Rock & Roll Picnic" September 3, 1969: Flushing Meadow Park Pavilion, Queens, New York City, NY with MC 5 September 5, 1969: stadium, University of Davis, Davis, MI with Cat Mother, Bob Seger, Frost September 6, 1969: The Pavilion, Flushing Meadow Park, New York City, NY with MC5, Moloch, David Peel and The Lower East Side (the show was scheduled for September 3 but finally was postponed on day 6) September 9-11, 1969: Boston Tea Party, 15 Landsdowne Street, Boston, MA with Ten Years After September 19-20, 1969: Electric Factory, 2201 Arch Street, Philadelphia, PA with Buddy Miles Express September 27, 1969: Wampler’s Lake Pavilion, Walter J. Hayes State Park, Irish Hills, MI with The Woolies October 3-4, 1969: Grande Ballroom, 8952 Grand River At Beverly, 1 Block South Of Joy Road, Detroit, MI with The Move, Teegarden & Van Winkle October 5, 1969: Sherwood Forest, Davison, MI with The Bob Seger System, The Amboy Dukes, The Bhang, The Third Power and others "WTAC Pop Festival" October 13, 1969: Grande Ballrom, 8952 Grand River At Beverly, 1 Block South Of Joy Road, Detroit, MI with Allen Ginsberg October 18, 1969: Silverbell Hideout, Bald Mountain Road, Clarkston, MI with Up October 26, 1969: King's Animal Land, Richmond, MI with Sun Ra, Joe Cocker, Grand Funk Railroad, MC5, The Up,Brat, Milky the Clown, The Mechanical Man and various animal acts! "Cosmic Circus" October 31, 1969: Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI with Arthur Brown (cancelled), Dr. Tim Leary (cancelled), MC5 (cancelled), Bonzo Dog Band (cancelled), Coven (set censored), Pink Floyd (cancelled), Peter Hurkos (Mystic), Ralph Adams (Modern Houdini) (canceled), Plum Wine, Kim Fowley (cancelled), Alice Cooper (cancelled), Sky (cancdlled), Pluto, Ted Lucas, Frijid Pink, Früt, Satan (Himself) (cancelled), Teegarden & Van Winkle, Bob Seger (cancelled), All The Lonely People (cancelled), Pleasure Seekers (cancelled), Sweetwater (appeared although they weren't billed), SRC, Savage Grace (set aborted), The Frost (appeared but weren't permitted to play), The Amboy Dukes (appeared but weren't permitted to play), Jerry Lubin (MC) "Black Magic & Rock n' Roll Festival (aka A Black Arts Festival)" During The Stooges' set, Iggy Stooge made his way into the crowd and got beat up when he flirted with some girls whose boyfriends didn’t like it! November 11, 1969: Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI with MC5, SRC, The Frost, The Parliaments (with Funkadelic), Mitch Ryder & The Detroit Wheels, Frijid Pink, The Amboy Dukes, The Day & Night Dealers Blues Band, The Magic Veil Light Show and others "A Day Of Peace" The show was canceled as a result of the riots occured in this same venue during the rock n' roll festival of the previous October 31. November 15, 1969: Silverbell Hideout, Bald Mountain Road, Clarkston, MI with The Chip Stevens Blues Band, The Promise November 22, 1969: The Borderline, 14921 South Telegraph Road, Monroe, MI with Richmond, Phenomenon November 26, 1969: Auditorium, Saginaw, MI “Saginaw Pop Festival” The Stooges was scheduled but perhaps not participated. November 30, 1969: Forsythe Jr. High School, Newport Road off Miller, Ann Arbor, MI with Up "Rock n' Roll Dance Presented by The Foundation of Every State" December 26-27, 1969: Eastown Theatre, 8041 Harper Avenue, Detroit, MI with Flock, Savage Grace December 28, 1969: Toledo Sports Arena, Toledo, OH with MC5, Love Sculpture, Frut, Haymarket Riot December 29, 1969: Aragon Ballroom, 1106 Lawrence Avenue, Chicago, IL with Pacific Gas & Electric, John Lee Hooker, Howlin’ Wolf, Coven, MC5, Alice Cooper, Rotary Connection, Hot Set Up, Litter, Bob Seger, Mason Proffit, Bangor Flying Circus, Baby Huey "Chicago Pop Festival" The Stooges appearance was filmed by a team of underground Chicago filmmakers. unknown date, 1969: unknown TV Show, Philadelphia, PA The Stooges plays 'I Wanna Be Your Dog'. unknown date, 1969: unknown venue, Oakland, CA (unconfirmed) After the show Iggy was arrested for saying the word 'Fuck' on stage. unknown date, 1970: Gilligan‘s, Buffalo, NY January 9-10, 1970: Ludlow Garage, 346 Ludlow Avenue, Cincinnati, OH with Flamin' Groovies, Golden Earring January 13, 1970: Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI with Timothy Leary, Teegarden & Van Winkle, Up January 16, 1970: Grande Ballroom, 8952 Grand River At Beverly, 1 Block South Of Joy Road, Detroit, MI with Wilson Mower Pursuit, The Attack Januay 17, 1970: Daniel's Dan, Saginaw, MI January 24, 1970: Grande Ballroom, 8952 Grand River At Beverly, 1 Block South Of Joy Road, Detroit, MI The group appeared on the concert poster but finally didn't play. January 25, 1970: Eastown Theatre, 8041 Harper Avenue, Detroit, MI "Free John Sinclair And All Political Prioners" The group appeared on the concert poster but finally didn't play. January 30-31, 1970: Eastown Theatre, 8041 Harper Avenue, Detroit, MI with Alice Cooper, The Frut February 7, 1970: Silverbell Hideout, Bald Mountain Road, Clarkston, MI with The Rationals February 13, 1970: Woodrose Ballroom, Springfield, MA February 21-24, 1970: Ungano's, New York City, NY February 27-28, 1970: Action House, 50 Broadway, Island Park, Long Island, NY March 6, 1970: Civic Arena, St. Clair Shores, MI March 7, 1970: Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, MO "1st St. Louis Pop Festival" March 13-14, 1970: Ludlow Garage, 346 Ludlow Aveue, Cincinnati, OH with Stone The Crows (13-14), Elizabeth (13), MC-5 (13-14) March 20, 1970: Met Sports Center, Bloomington, MN with The Amboy Dukes, SRC, Litter, Brownsville Station, Canned Heat, Grand Funk Railroad, Buddy Miles, Sweetwater (canceled), Rotary Connection (canceled) "The Met Center Rock Festival (aka 1st Met Pop Festival)" March 21, 1970: Silverbell Hideout, Bald Mountain Road, Clarkston, MI with The Red, White & Blues Band March 25, 1970: Rainy Daze, 14100 Olive Street, Chesterfield, MO "Rainy Daze Festival" March 26, 1970: Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinnati, OH with Joe Cocker, Savoy Brown, Mountain, MC5, Frijid Pink, Amboy Dukes, Pleasure Seekers, Brownsville Station, Cradle, Bitter Blood, Balderdash, Glass Wall, Whalefeathers, East Orange Express, Westfauster "Cincinnati Pop Festival" March 27, 1970: Something Different, Northwestern Highway & Franklin Road, Southfield, MI with The Chip Stevens Blues Band April 3-4, 1970: The Warehouse, Providence, RI April 10, 1970: The Palladium, 136 Brownell, off 15 Mile Road, between Woodward Avenue & Hunter Street, Birmingham, MI with NRBQ, I-94 April 12, 1970: Sherwood Forest, Northeast corner of Richfield Road M15, Davison, MI with Sonny Hugg April 17, 1970: Grand Circus Theatre, Detroit, MI with Alice Cooper, The Jam Band April 18, 1970: The Factorie Ballroom, 2815 Dixie Highway, North of Telegraph Road, Detroit, MI with The Rationals THE STOOGES #2 (APR 2?, 1970 - AUG 8, 1970) 1) Iggy Stooge 2) Ron Asheton 3) Scott Asheton 4) Dave Alexander 5) Steven 'Steve' Mackay tenor sax April 2?, 1970: The Octagon, near Jackson, MI Steve Mackay's first gig with The Stooges, still as "guest". May 7-8, 1970: Whisky A Go Go, 8901 Sunset Boulevard at Clark, West Hollywood, Los Angeles, CA with (maybe) Elvin Bishop, Taos Steve Mackay's first gigs as official member of The Stooges. May 15-16, 1970 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Flamin' Groovies, Commander Cody, Purple Earthquake & (16th only) Alice Cooper) May 22, 1970: Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL with Bob Seger System, Mountain, Blood Rock, Litter, Mecki Mark Men June 5, 1970: The Palladium, 136 Brownell, off 15 Mile Road, between Woodward Avenue & Hunter Street, Birmingham, MI with Mighty Quick, Ormandy June 6, 1970: Wampler’s Lake Pavilion, Walter J. Hayes State Park, Irish Hills, MI with The Toby Wesselfox Band June ??, 1970: Goddard College, 123 Pitkin Road Plainfield, Goddard, VT (unconfirmed) June 13, 1970: Crosley Field (baseball stadium), Cincinnati, OH with Mountain, Grand Funk Railroad, Alice Cooper, Traffic, The Mighty Quick, The Bob Seger System, Mott The Hoople, Ten Years After, Bloodrock, Savage Grace, Brownsville Station, Zephyr, The Damnation Of Adam Blessing, John Drake's Shakedown "MidSummer Night's Dream" June 26, 1970 Michigan State Fairgrounds, Detroit, MI ("Midsummer Night Rock") June 27, 1970 People‘s Fair, Stephensonpoint, WI July 3-4, 1970 Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI with Blodwyn Pig, John Drake's Shakedown July 18, 1970: Soldier Field Stadium, Chicago, IL with Chicago, Illinois Speed Press, Illusion, It Doesn't Matter, Happy Day, Pig Iron, Dreams, Leon Russell, MC-5, Funkadelics, Joe Kelley Blues Band, Mason Proffit, Bloomsbury People, Bush, and others "WCFL’s Big Ten Summer Music Festival" July 19, 1970 Tartar Field, Detroit, MI July 24, 1970 The Palladium, Birmingham, MI (supported by The Rationals & White Light) July 25, 1970 Wampler’s Lake Pavilion, Walter J. Hayes State Park, Irish Hills, MI (supported by White Light) July 26, 1970: unknown venue, North Coventry Township, Chester County, PA with Eric Burdon & War, Amboy Dukes, Zephyr, Illusion, Catfish, Dragonwyck, Steeplechase, High Treason, Boomerang, Orpheus, Mitch Ryder, Cactus, Bloodrock, Alice Cooper, Bob Seger System, and others "The New Coast Music Festival" July 2? or August ?, 1970: Rainy Daze, 14100 Olive Street Chesterfield, MO It was during this show that Iggy Stooge accidentally pierced with the mike stand, the arm of a girl who was in the audience called Laure Evans. Iggy wore a pair of silver gloves that night so he gave Laura one of them to wrap around her arm to make the bleeding stop. Laura's boyfriend, Tim Miano, and a friend, Crazy Marvin, carried her back to the club's owner office after the show, and there Iggy begged her not to tell her dad because the band didn't want to get sued! August 4 or 5 or 6 or 7, 1970: Delaware River, North New Jersey, NJ "Harmonyville Festival" A six-days festival (4-9). August 8, 1970: Goose Lake Park, Jackson, MI with Mountain, Teegarden & Van Winkle, The Litter, Brownsville Station, The Third Power, Früt "Goose Lake International Music Festival" Iggy Stooge is on speed, he feels omnipotent and incites the crowd to riot, then attacking a member of the Mountain, guilty of playing in the band who was scheduled to play after The Stooges, because he wants more time to roll around on stage and play. Meanwhile Dave Alexander got drunk, smoked something and virtually froze on stage, forgetting all the songs. After the gig Dave is kicked out of the band by an angry Iggy. THE STOOGES #3 (AUG 9, 1970 - OCT 10, 1970) 1) Iggy Stooge 2) Ron Asheton 3) Scott Asheton 4) Steve Mackay 5) Bill 'Billy' 'Red Rudy' Cheatham guitar 6) Thomas 'Tommy' 'Zeke' Zettner bass August 14, 1970: Stadium, Boston College, Chestnut Hill, MA Bill Cheatham and Zeke Zettner's first gig with the band. August 15, 1970: unknown club, Asbury Park, NJ August 15, 1970: Long Island Arena, Commack, NY (uncertain) August 18-20, 1970: Ungano's, New York City, NY Legendary jazzist Miles Davis attended one of the show. August 27-28, 1970: Aragon Ballroom, 1106 Lawrence Avenue, Chicago, IL (cancelled) August 28-30, 1970: Big Country Ranch Resort, West Finley Township, Washington County, PA with SRC, Alice Cooper, Manitoba Hugger, Fuse, Tayles, Amboy Dukes, Bob Seger, MC5, Siegel-Schwall, 3rd Power, Brownsville Station, Tongue & Django "Spoon River Rock Festival" (canceled) September 4-5, 1970: Eastown Theatre, 8041 Harper Avenue, Detroit, MI with Fleetwood Mac, Springwell (evening shows) September 5, 1970: stadium, University of Detroit, Detroit, MI (afternoon show) September 6, 1970: Band Shell, West Park, Ann Arbor, MI "Ann Arbor Free Concert Series" September 7, 1970: unknown venue, Highway 95 between Elgin and Bastrop, TX with MC5, Amboy Dukes, Ike & Tina Turner, James Cotton Blues Band, Jerry Lee Lewis, Chambers Brothers, Alice Cooper, Rare Earth, Eric Burdon & War, Smith, Bloodrock, Savoy Brown, Carolyn Hester, The Third Power, John Mayall, Freddie King, Flying Burrito Brothers, Jimmy Driftwood, Rotary Connection, Brownsville Station "1st Annual Central Texas Music Festival" (three-day festival, September 5-7) September 8-9, 1970: Whisky A Go Go, 8901 Sunset Boulevard at Clark Street, Sunset Strip, West Hollywood, Los Angeles, CA (canceled) September 11, 1970: Recreation Center, Wheaton, MD September 12, 1970: unknown venue, Falls Church, VA September 19, 1970: Warehouse, New Orleans, LO with MC5, Alice Cooper September 20, 1970: Windsor Arena, Windsor, ON, Canada with The Amboy Dukes, SRC, Brownsville Station, Blues Train "Super Session" The band was billed as 'Iggy & The Stooges' on the concert poster. September 27, 1970: The Frut Palace, 23580 Hall Road, Mt. Clemens, MI October 2, 1970: Aragon Ballroom, 1106 Lawrence Avenue, Chicago, IL with Dr. John, Buddy Miles Band, Mason Proffit (cancelled) October 10, 1970: The Palladium, 136 Brownell, off 15 Mile Road, between Woodward Avenue & Hunter Street, Birmingham, MI with The Bob Seger System, Julius Victor Steve Mackay's last gig with the band. THE STOOGES #4 (OCT 11, 1970 - NOV 22, 1970) 1) Iggy Stooge 2) Ron Asheton 3) Scott Asheton 4) Bill Cheatham 5) Zeke Zettner October 23, 1970: Electric Circus, 23 St. Marks Place, New York City, NY October 31, 1970: The Ritz Theatre, Staten Island, New York City, NY November 13-14, 1970: Eastown Theatre, 8041 Harper Avenue, Detroit, MI with Mott The Hoople (cancelled), Skid Row, Illusion, Allman Brothers Band November 15, 1970: Old Zim's Wagon Shed, Fremont, OH November 15, 1970: The Frut Palace, 23580 Hall Road, Mt. Clemens, MI November 20, 1970: Windsor Arena, Windsor, ON, Canada November 21, 1970: Memorial Building, University of Detroit Mercy campus, Detroit, MI with Jane Fonda, Alice Cooper, Damnation November 22, 1970: The Borderline, Detroit, MI Supposedly Bill Cheatham's last gig with the band. THE STOOGES #5 (NOV 23, 1970 - FEB 1971) 1) Iggy Stooge 2) Ron Asheton 3) Scott Asheton 4) Zeke Zettner 5) James Robert 'The Skull' Williamson guitar November 27, 1970: The Syndrome, Chicago Coliseum, Chicago, IL with Alice Cooper (cancelled) November 27, 1970: W.F. Herman Secondary School, Windsor, ON, Canada with The Up, Frut James Williamson's first gig with the band. December 5, 1970: Farmington High School, Farmington, Oakland County, MI wIth Detroit Featuring Mitch Ryder, The Coming (filled in for Brownsville Station?) December ?, 1970: Monroe Community College, Rochester, NY (The Stooges was scheduled but didn't play) December 12, 1970: The Palladium, 136 Brownell, off 15 Mile Road, between Woodward Avenue & Hunter Street, Birmingham, MI with Catfish, Jam Band Supposedly Zeke Zettner's last gig with the band. THE STOOGES #6 (FEB 1971 - MAY 29, 1971) 1) Iggy Stooge 2) Ron Asheton 3) Scott Asheton 4) James Williamson 5) James 'Jimmy' Recca bass February 1971 (approximate date): Warren Mott High School, 3131 12 Mile Road, Warren, MI April 13, 1971: The Vanity Ballroom, 1024 Newport Street, at East Jefferson Avenue, Detroit, MI with MC5, Jam Band, The Frut, The Werks "Grand Opening" April 15, 1971: The Vanity Balrloom, Detroit, MI April 17, 1971: Opera House, Chicago, IL with Alice Cooper, Jam Band April 24, 1971: The Palladium, 136 Brownell, off 15 Mile Road, between Woodward Avenue & Hunter Street, Birmingham, MI with Commander Cody & His Lost Planet Airmen, Guardian Angel April 30, 1971: unknown venue, Madison, WI May 1, 1971: unknown venue, Grand Rapids, MI May 5, 1971: Psyche-Dilly Lounge, Pittsburgh, PA May 9, 1971: The Depot, Minneapolis, MN The band was billed as 'Iggy & The Stooges' on the poster. May 12, 1971: unknown venue, Richmond, VA May 13, 1971: Northport High School, Northport, Long Island, NY The gig was cancelled at the last minute by the school board, because they were afraid of what might combine Iggy Stooge on stage having regard to its reputation as an "crowd's agitator" (!!). May 14-15, 1971: The Electric Circus, 23 St. Marks Place, New York City, NY May 16, 1971: Creelman Hall, University of Guelph, Guelph, Canada The concert ended much earlier than expected because at one point he was interrupted by the headmaster of this university, because he lived nearby, and could not even sleep through the fault of the loud music of The Stooges (!!). That night also happened that one of the band's roadie drank so much tequila that at some point he lost his balance and fell off a scaffolding that was in the hall. May 21-22, 1971: Eastown Theatre, 8041 Harper Avenue, Detroit, MI with Illusion, Fanny The Stooges did not play the first night (21) because a few hours earlier their drummer Scott Asheton was rushed to local hospital after he crashed with the van's band against a bridge (!!). For the second night show (22) the band called back their former sax player Steve MacKay to play drums instead of injured Scott Asheton (!!). May 26, 1971: The Music Palace, St. Louis, MO (cancelled) The concert was canceled at the last minute because the band's equipment truck arrived too late. However the concert was postponed for the day after at another nearby city (see below). May 27, 1971: The Factory. St. Charles (a suburb of St. Louis), MO This show is the one that many bootlegs are from, and many of those are mistakenly labeled as 'Kiel Auditorium, St. Louis, 1970'. There's a bootleg on the mysterious Starfighter label which purports to be this show (a better quality copy of that tape is circulating through traders). About 35 minutes into the show, Iggy Stooge whacks Ron Asheton in the head with his mic by accident and the gig stops. They come back and try one more but it goes down so the show was over. People were pissed. Iggy comes out into the crowd afterward and hangs out and talks to everybody and was very apologetic. May 28, 1971: The Tumbleweed Ballroom, 1903 Novi Road, near 13 Mile Road, Walled Lake, MI (cancelled) The concert was cancelled because the band was still in Missouri after the previous day's above concert that had not been planned originally. May 29, 1971: Sports Arena, Toledo, OH with Bob Seger, Frut, Sunday Funnies "WTTO Presents People's Concert #1 Featuring....." Iggy Stooge and James Williamson's last gig with the band. May 30 or 31, 1971: Monroe Estates, Pittsburgh, PA "East Coast First Great Lighter Than Air Fair" (canceled) July 16, 1971: Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA with Cockettes, GTO's, John Mendelsohn-Super Star, LIghts by Tychobrahe (The Stooges canceled) THE STOOGES #7 (JUL 24, 1971) 1) Ron Asheton 2) Scott Asheton 3) Jimmy Recca 4) Steve Richards vocals July 24, 1971: Wampler's Lake Pavilion, Walter J, Hayes State Park, Irish Hills, MI with Bull Frog, The Brat Band The Stooges had already been split up at that point but this gig was originally scheduled some weeks earlier, then the band were contractually obliged to play. Iggy Stooge and James Williamson did not want to take part and so the band went there only with Jimmy Recca and the Asheton brothers, but none of them wanted to sing instead of Iggy and so they asked the audience if there was anyone capable of doing that and then stepped forward this local kid, Steve Richards, who said that not only he coul sing but, being a huge fan on them, knew by heart all their repertoire and imitate well Iggy's voice too (!!). August 7, 1971: Wampler’s Lake Pavilion, Walter J. Hayes State Park, Irish Hills, MI with Rumor, Tea (canceled) IGGY AND THE STOOGES #1 (JUN 1972 - MAR 26, 1973) 1) Jimmy Osterberg (aka Iggy Pop) 2) Ron Asheton 3) Scott Asheton 4) James Williamson July 15, 1972: The Scala, King‘s Cross Cinema, London, UK First gig of the re-formed and re-named Iggy And The Stooges (actually for this show the band was billed only as 'Iggy Pop'). This was also their first and only performance in Europe and the first and only of that year too. IGGY AND THE STOOGES #2 (MAR 27, 1973) 1) Iggy Pop 2) Ron Asheton 3) Scott Asheton 4) James Williamson 5) Robert 'Bob' Sheff keyboards March, 27, 1973: Ford Auditorium, Detroit, MI Bob Sheff's first gig and James Williamson's last gig with the band. May 15, 1973: Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (cancelled) June 8, 1973: Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA with Claudia Lennear (cancelled) The band was scheduled only as 'Iggy' on the concert poster. June 10, 1973: Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI (canceled) IGGY AND THE STOOGES #3 (JUN 15, 1973) 1) Iggy Pop 2) Ron Asheton 3) Scott Asheton 4) Bob Sheff 5) Sky Warnklein (aka Tornado Turner) guitar June 15, 1973: Aragon Ballroom, 1106 Lawrence Avenue, Chicago, IL with Blue Ash, Detroit with Mitch Ryder Sky Warnklein first and only gig with the band. At some point during the show Iggy Pop leaped in the audience covered with mayonnaise and dog doo-doo which people had pelted him with (!!). The show was also filming by a guy with a super-8. IGGY AND THE STOOGES #4 (aka #2) (JUN 16, 1973 - JUL 6, 1973) 1) Iggy Pop 2) Ron Asheton 3) Scott Asheton 4) James Williamson 5) Bob Sheff June 20-24, 1973: Whisky A Go Go, 8901 Sunset Boulevard at Clark, Sunset Strip, West Hollywood, Los Angeles, CA with Rufus James Williamson first return gigs with the band. Iggy Pop injured his back on a miscalculated dive into the audience three nights into the stand and because of this they only played one set instead of two the last two nights. July 6, 1973: Civic Arena, East 9 Mile Road and I'-94, St. Clair Shores, MI with Bob Seger, Catfish Hodge Bob Sheff's last gig with the band. IGGY AND THE STOOGES #5 (JUL 7, 1973 - FEB 9, 1974) 1) Iggy Pop 2) Ron Asheton 3) Scott Asheton 4) James Williamson 5) Scott 'Scotty' Thurston keyboards, harmonica July 30-31 and August 1-2, 1973: Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY Scott Thurston's first gigs with the band. The two last Max’s shows were postponed due to injuries IggyPop inflicted during the second show. August 6-7, 1973: Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY August 10-11, 1973: Pender Auditorium, Vancouver, BC, Canada August 17, 1973: Celebrity Theater, Phoenix, AZ August 18, 1973: American Theatre, St. Louis, MO (two shows) August 19, 1973: J.F. Kennedy Center, Washington DC September 1-2, 1973: unknown venue, Benton, TN with Beck, Bogert & Appice, Canned Heat, T. Rex, Dr. John, Dr. Hook, Buddy Miles, Michael Quatro, Quicksilver Messenger Service, Joe Walsh & Barnstorm, Muddy Waters, Black Oak Arkansas, Edgar Winter Group, Deodato, White Witch, ZZ Top, Ballin' Jack, Chambers Brothers, Yvette Evil, Roberta Flack, Freddie King, Wolfgang, Quicksilver Messenger Service "The Midwest Monster Peace Jubilee and Music Festival" (cancelled) September 3-4, 1973: Whisky A Go Go, 8901 Sunset Boulevard at Clark, Sunset Strip, West Hollywood, Los Angeles, CA with (possibly) New York Dolls (3), White Raven (3) September 10, 1973: The Ohio Theatre, 3114 LaGrange Street, Toledo, OH September 15-17, 1973: Whisky A Go Go, 8901 Sunset Boulevard at Clark, Sunset Strip, West Hollywood, Los Angeles, CA September 21, 1973: Dixon-Myers Hall, Memphis, TN September 21, 1973 Ellis Auditorium South Hall, Memphis, TN (supporting New York Dolls. A riot ensues during the Dolls' set. The cops beat up a kid, so David Johansson stops the music and is arrested and spends the night in jail) October 5-6, 1973 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI (supported by Mahogany Rush, White Witch & Public Foot The Roman) October 8-13, 1973: Richards, Atlanta, GA During one of the show (8 or 10 or 12 or 13) Elton John making an unannounced onstage cameo appearance dressed from head to toe in a big, furry, gorilla suit (!!). Nobody in the band known who he was and finally Elton unmasked just in time to save himself from a serious beating (!!). One of the show was also recorded. October 17-21, 1973: Whisky A Go Go, 8901 Sunset Boulevard at Clark, Sunset Strip, West Hollywood, Los Angeles, CA October 31 and November 1, 1973: The Matrix, 412 Broadway, North Beach, San Francisco, CA with Tubes, Sugardaddy (Iggy And The Stooges cancelled) November ??, 1973: Prince George's Community College, 301 Largo Road, Largo, MD with Blue Oyster Cult, The Dictators December ?, 1973: unknown venue, Daytona Beach, FL December 7, 1973: Jacksonville Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL December 14, 1973: Chicago Auditorium, Chicago, IL with Blue Oyster Cult (Iggy and The Stooges cancelled and were replaced by The Raspberries) December 1?, 1973: Mother’s, Nashville, TN December 1?, 1973: unknown venue, Knoxville, TN December 2?, 1973: The Latin Casino, Cherry Hill, NJ December 28, 1973: Joint In The Woods, Parsippany, NJ December 29, 1973: Indiana Convention Center, Indianapolis, IN with Blue Oyster Cult, REO Speedwagon, Mike Bloomfield Band, Rare Earth, Captain Beyond "Second Annual Holiday Festival" December 31, 1973: Academy of Music, New York City, NY with Kiss, Teenage Lust, Blue Oyster Cult The group was credited on the concert poster only as 'Iggy Pop'. January 11-12, 1974: Bimbo's 365 Club, 1025 Columbus at Chestnut, San Francisco, CA with The Tubes This shows replaced the cancelled Matrix shows on the previous Oct 31-Nov 1, 1973. By the time the band returned to the West Coast in January 1974 for this two shows (two sets a night) at Bimbo's 365 Club, their audience had dwindled, with just a few dozen fans in the seven-hundred-capacity club, all of them clustered around the stage. Joel Selvin was there to review the show for the Chronicle; he remembers that despite the tiny audience, the band was ragged but on the rampage, and that Iggy was as committed as ever. At one point he jumpeg out into the crowd, where-upon a fan pulled his bikini briefs down. The singer shouted a running commentary over the microphone: 'Somebody's sucking my dick, somebody's sucking my dick!'. Finally, bored of the attention, he screamed, 'Give me my cock back, you bitch!' and continued the performance. Selvin wrote up the incident in his review, with heavy use of asterisks. The next day after the story runs Selvin get a phone call from a guy who says, 'That was no girl that did Iggy, that was me and my cousin Frankie!'. A cleaned up recording of this above performance (January 11 or 12) is included in the disc six of the 6CD limited edition boxed set titled: 'The Stooges - Heavy Liquid' (Easy Action Records, 2005). The songs included are: 'Wet my bed', 'I got nothing', 'Head on' and 'Open up & bleed'. January 18, 1974: Allen Theater, Cleveland, OH January 19, 1974: Toledo Sports Arena, Toledo, OH with Slade, James Gang "Belkin Productions Presents...." January 20, 1974: Stone Hearth, Madison, WI January 21, 1974: The Brewery, Lansing, MI January 25, 1974: Victory Theatre, 287 Spadina Avenue, Toronto, ON, Canada The band was advertised only as 'Iggy'. January 30-31 and February 1, 1974: My Father’s Place, Roslyn, Long Island, NY February 2, 1974: Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY with Blue Oyster Cult February 4, 1974: Rock ‘n’ Roll Farm, 34828 Michigan Avenue, one block East of Wayne Road, Wayne, MI February 9, 1974: Michigan Palace, 238 Bagley Street, at Grand River Avenue, Detroit, MI with Spooky Tooth, Elephant's Memory (or Blue Ash), Satori Circus The band's last gig. May 18, 1979 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED supported by Human League)